


Mom, come pick me up, I’m gay

by Ynbnsupremacist



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Au, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boyfriends, Canon Compliant, Coming Out, Confused Choi Yeonjun, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Kang Taehyun Is So Done, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Some Humor, Whipped Choi Yeonjun, mentioned taegyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28880961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ynbnsupremacist/pseuds/Ynbnsupremacist
Summary: Choi Yeonjun has a habit of kissing his male friends, but he swears to God he is not gay... until kissing turns into something else with his best friend Choi Soobin
Relationships: Choi Soobin & Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 5
Kudos: 128





	Mom, come pick me up, I’m gay

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I’m back with one more work! Honestly, I feel like things happened too fast in this fic and it could have been more slow burn, but at the same time I was afraid it became too long. But let me know what you think on the comments! Enjoy!

Yeonjun has always had a habit of kissing his male friends on their lips. And no one around him has ever dared to question his peculiar form of affection. He himself, well... he tells every curious person that he is straight because he doesn’t have sex with his friends. They just kiss. At the end of the day they are bros, right?

“Hey, what are you doing?” Taehyun stops Yeonjun from getting too close to him.

“I was going to kiss you.”

“Out of the blue?” He asks with a shocked face.

“Yes... what’s wrong? It’s just a peck on the lips. Yeonjun touches his own lips with his index finger. “I forgot we are not that close yet, I’m sorry.”

“Well, I’ve seen you kissing boys before, but I didn’t know you did that to your friends.”

“I only do that to my friends, it’s funny and they don’t mind.” He shrugs. 

“Mmmh...” Taehyun looks at him with a serious look, analyzing his friend. “Do you kiss your female friends too?”

“Of course not, I respect them.” Now it’s time for Yeonjun to look shocked as if Taehyun’s asked an absurd question.

“Have you ever kissed a girl?” Taehyun narrows his eyes, still analyzing Yeonjun.

“No”.

“Why not?”

“I-I don’t feel ready yet.” The older boy looks away, a bit ashamed of his answer. “Don’t laugh at me”.

“I won’t... but...” The younger sighs, giving up saying something. “Anyway, let’s watch something interesting”.

Taehyun was Yeonjun’s new friend. They had seen each other many times before they finally talked at a party where Yeonjun greeted him and for some reason, they ended up chatting and having fun together. Although they were considerably different from each other, they were both extroverts and had no problem becoming close friends. Taehyun was three years younger and pretty smart, which caught Yeonjun’s attention and lead him to trust the other easily since he was sure he would always get good advice from him.

They were both sitting down on Yeonjun’s couch in his apartment when they suddenly heard someone ringing the bell.

Yeonjun, as the house owner should do, stood up and went to the door, opening it up and being greeted by his best friends’ sweet smiles.

Beomgyu and Soobin were holding some supermarket totes, waving at the other boy.

“Surprise, Yeonjun-hyung.” Beomgyu, the black-haired one, said enthusiastically. “I hope you aren’t busy because we came prepared to have a movie night!” He smiles brightly, being followed by Soobin, the tall friend with blue hair.

“Nice! Come in, guys, Taehyun is here too.” Yeonjun smiles back, opening the door a bit more.

“Oh... is he?” Beomgyu looks into the apartment and automatically enters when he sees the one they’re talking about. “Hi, Taehyun-ah.”

Soobin rolls his eyes, ready to follow Beomgyu, but being stopped by Yeonjun, who gets closer and deliberately stares at his lips.

“Hi, Soobin-ah.”

“Hi, Jun-hyung.” Soobin notices it and gets even closer, pecking the older’s lips quickly, making him whine in protest. The younger snickers and this time locks their lips together for a couple of seconds before moving a tad away but keeping their faces very close. “May I come in now?” 

“Sure.” Yeonjun smiles and lets Soobin in, following him into the living room and then straight to the kitchen, where they spot Beomgyu and Taehyun chatting.

“Hey, Taehyun-ah, why don’t you invite Huening to our movie night?” Yeonjun proposes while he helps them unpack the food and beverages.

“Sure, I’ll text him and see what he’s up to”.

“Oh, is Ningning coming? I miss him, tell him I’m here and he’ll surely come.” Soobin utters proudly. 

Hueningkai is Taehyun’s childhood friend. He was introduced to the group when Yeonjun introduced Beomgyu and Soobin. After that, they naturally became a squad.  
__________

While they were waiting for their precious maknae Hueningkai to come, they all organized the living room table, filling it out with candies, beverages, and popcorn.

After the youngest arrived and also after a long argument involving screams and false life threatenings to decide on the movie, they finally sat down to watch it. Yeonjun and Soobin on a couch, Beomgyu, Taehyun, and Hueningkai on another one.

It didn’t take any long until Soobin and Yeonjun started cuddling, petting each other’s hair, and leaning onto each other’s chests, which of course didn’t go unnoticed by the boys.

Soobin was now sitting between Yeonjun’s legs, resting his body on the other’s torso, almost sleeping.

Yeonjun kisses his forehead and puts his hands under Soobin’s shirt, touching his skin and making him shiver. “Don’t fall asleep, baby.” He whispers.

“Hyung...” Soobin tries to avoid contact, placing his hands on Yeonjun’s, but leaving them there.

The older giggles and brings his hands up, touching Sobbin’s chest, softly rubbing his fingers against the boy’s nipples. 

“Hyung.” Soobin whines, pulling Yeonjun’s hands down, hearing him laugh. 

Yeonjun then places his hands near Soobin’s crotch and down to his inner thigh, caressing it softly. 

They stayed like that, touching and teasing each other until the movie finally ended. Unfortunately, Beomgyu and Soobin had to go back to their shared apartment. Taehyun was staying at Yeonjun’s home for the week while his parents were traveling and Hueningkai decided to join the sleepover, so they were now organizing and cleaning the living room while listening to some music.

“Hyung.” Taehyun breaks the silence.

“Yes”.

“What’s up with you and Soobin?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean... you guys are very close.” He replies hesitantly, a bit afraid of Yeonjun’s reaction.

“I’ve seen you guys kissing before, I thought you were dating,” Hueningkai adds to the conversation.

“No no, we’re not dating, we’re just good friends, he says I’m his best older brother”. 

“Be careful not to catch feelings.” The youngest adds on again, pointing at Yeonjun.

“What? No.” He chuckles. “We just like to have fun together, plus I’m straight.”

Hueningkai guffaws, leaving Yeonjun with a confused expression. “Hyung, straight boys don’t kiss other boys”.

“Neither rub their nipples.”

Yeonjun blushes at Taehyun’s comment. “Hey! We were just playing with each other, why were you paying attention to that?”

“Sorry.” Taehyun chuckles.

“Uhhh.” Hueningkai rubs his own nipples over his t-shirt’s fabric. “Yeonjun-hyung is g-“ He’s immediately stopped by Taehyun, who covers his mouth with one of his hands.

“Just be careful about Soobin’s feelings then.” Taehyun keeps Hueningkai shut while talking, letting him go later. 

“Nah, Soobin is asexual, he doesn’t like anyone”.

“What if he is... you know... gay.” The youngest mutters the last word, winking at Yeonjun.

“He would’ve told me already, you guys are over-interpreting things, don’t make it complicated, we’re just friends and sometimes we kiss and tease to have fun... I kiss Beomgyu too”.

“Uh? Do you?” Taehyun slightly frowns.

“I told you I kiss all my male friends, are you jealous?” Yeonjun smirks, teasing the blond boy in front of him.

“Uhhh, Taehyun is jealous.” Hueningkai mocks, being stopped again by a weak slap on his forehead. 

“I’m not, I was just asking”.

“You can kiss him too, no problem.” Yeonjun pouts to Taehyun.

“I’m good, thank you”.

The three of them laugh and stop talking for a while, finishing their cleaning session.

“Yeonjun-hyung, stop pouting,” Hueningkai speaks and gets closer to Yeonjun, looking at him.

“What you mean, kid? I stopped pouting hours ago”. He looks at his friend, confused.

“Oh, never mind, it’s just your plump lips.” He pats Yeonjun’s shoulder, making Taehyun laugh.

“Shut up.” Yeonjun attacks Huening’s neck with both hands, causing him to scream.

“You guys love to hurt the youngest, that’s not how you should treat me.” He runs and hugs Taehyun, looking for protection. 

“Aw, look at you, a giant baby.” Yeonjun joins their hug, pinching Huening’s cheek.  
__________

“Soobinnie, eat well!.” Yeonjun mouths with a cute voice.

“Yeonjun too, eat well!” Soobin replies in the same tone, patting the older’s butt. 

They were all sitting at a restaurant’s table during lunchtime, Taehyun looking at the two of them interacting, turning to Beomgyu. “Are they always like that?”

“No, they can be worse.” The older answers nonchalantly. 

“Are you guys busy tonight?” Hueningkai changes topics, texting something on his phone.

“Not that much, why?” Beomgyu tries to see the other’s cellphone screen.

“We could do something together, hang out, drink, sleepover at Yeonjun-hyung’s apartment, I don’t know, I’m bored.”

“You love my home, don’t you?” 

“I do, please let’s do something, invite some people over, pleeease.” 

“Why don’t you throw a party? You live in a house.” Taehyun suggests.

“I could, but I have a younger sister, what about your house? Your parents are on a trip”.

“You know they are strict, I can’t”.

“What about Soobin’s and Beomgyu’s apartment?”

“I’m not cleaning anything up, I’m sorry.” Soobin rejects the idea right away, wiping off his lips.

“Ok, we can do something in my apartment.” Yeonjun gives the solution. “But you guys are staying and helping me clean”.

Soobin shakes his head negatively.

“Yes, you are”.

“Ok, deal.” Hueningkai agrees, being followed by the other two boys while Soobin keeps whining and refusing to accept.  
__________

Soobin leaves Yeonjun’s bathroom after taking a shower. He was wearing the jacket Yeonjun gave him as a gift, which’s made the boy approach him with a cute whipped smile on his face. “Soobinnie, what a cutie!” He pinches the younger’s cheeks. “So soft and cute, you look so cute”. He causes Soobin to laugh and hug him by the waist.

“Ew, I’m still here.” Beomgyu interrupts them with his voice while lying down on Yeonjun’s bed, using his cellphone.

Soobin sticks his tongue out to Beomgyu, still hugging his hyung. “Let me be gentle to Yeonjunnie so he won’t ask me to clean up”.

“Bold of you to assume that.” He slaps Soobin’s ass and moves away, looking at Soobin. “Binnie, your butt is getting bigger and bigger, what’s happening?”

“I’m working it out on your dick.” He replies confidently and Yeonjun raises his eyebrows in surprise.

“Hey, what kind of conversation is that?” Beomgyu laughs nervously, getting up and straightening his hair and clothes.

“I’m just kidding, let’s go.” He pets the pink-haired’s shoulder, leaving the bedroom with Beomgyu.

“That doesn’t sound like a bad idea though.” He mutters to himself, leaving the room to help the boys set on the music and greet their friends.  
__________

The party was going on just fine, nobody was acting up, although there were some drunk people around, and everybody was having fun.

“Soobin-hyung.” Hueningkai approaches him, touching his shoulder to call his attention.

“Yes.” He turns around to look at his friend.

“Look.” Hueningkai points to Beomgyu and Taehyun, who are currently in a dark corner of the living room, clearly making out.

“Oh, wow.” Soobin raises his eyebrows while looking at them. “Beomgyu must be so happy right now.” He giggles.

“For sure, I took a selfie with them kissing but it’s a bit dark in there, I don’t think it’s visible.”

“You did... what?” Soobin makes a confused expression.

“Hey, did guys see that?” Yeonjun appears, hugging both Soobin and Hueningkai by their shoulders.

“Yes, I‘ll tease Taehyun forever.” The youngest replies.

“Soobinnie...” Yeonjun caress Soobin’s neck. “Are you any busy?” 

“There you go.” Hueningkai removes the eldest’s arm from his body. “I’m outta here.” He disappears between other people, leaving Yeonjun and Soobin staring at each other.

It literally took them three seconds to start kissing, Yeonjun pressing Soobin against the dinner table behind them, making him sit on it to position himself between his legs, their bodies locked together. They can both taste the alcohol in their tongues swirling inside their mouths. 

Soobin takes hold of Yeonjun’s waist with both his big hands, gripping it when he feels the grip on his hair. They stay like that for a while until they feel the urge to deepen the kiss even more. None of them could say they weren’t used to it, it’s been already two years of their friendship and consequently two years of their habit of making out at parties. And sometimes, secretly, at Yeonjun’s or Soobin’s apartment. They have never gone too far, though, except the time they masturbated together, touching each other’s dicks for... a couple of minutes, but only real bro things.

The younger moves his hands down to grasp Yeonjun’s ass, gasping between the kiss and breaking it after a moment, pushing Yeonjun even closer, if possible. “We’d better stop if we’re not doing anything else, I’ve been feeling a bit... horny these days.” 

Yeonjun doesn’t know why but he felt something twitching under his pants hearing Soobin talking like that, so he decided to just blame it on the booze, moving away. “Okay, sorry.” He lets a breathy chuckle out.

“I’ll find Ningning right now, okay?” Soobin gets up from the dining room table. “Talk to you later.” He touches Yeonjun’s chin and leaves. 

Yeonjun just smiles and tries to distract himself from what happened while joking around with some of his friends and dancing, but the thing is that he couldn’t get Soobin’s words out of his mind.

Later on, the younger approaches him, talking next to his ear because of the loud music. “Hyung, can you help me get something to drink?”

Yeonjun just nods and holds Soobin’s hand, telling his friends to wait and making their way to the kitchen. “You can use whatever you want from the counter.” The older opens the freezer, getting Soobin some ice cubes. 

“Thank you, hyung.” Soobin starts arranging his drink on a glass, back facing Yeonjun.

The older gets closer to him, placing his hands on the counter, on the sides of Soobin, in almost a back hug. 

Soobin doesn’t mind and steps back, locking his body together with Yeonjun’s once more that night. That makes Yeonjun gasp almost silently, grinding his pelvis against his friend’s butt. 

If someone asked the younger, he would shamelessly confess he liked that. He puts his hips a bit up and smirks, looking forward to Yeonjun’s reaction.

That made Yeonjun lose his ends right there, holding Soobin’s waist and starting to grind himself harder, feeling his dick twitching again. He holds Soobin’s waist while the latter takes the drink to his mouth, sipping it calmly as if he wasn’t hearing Yeonjun’s soft moans right beside his ear.

Taehyun enters the kitchen, stepping back a little bit when he faces the scene that’s happening right there. “What the fuck, get a room”. 

Soobin looks at him with his drink in hand, raising his eyebrows, and Yeonjun stops moving, back hugging him. “Did you get one for you and Beomgyu?” Soobin asks, sipping a little more. 

Taehyun laughs. “Can I?”

Yeonjun widens his eyes. “What? You’re not fucking Beomgyu, I said kissing was ok”.

“I’m just kidding, relax, he just wants something to drink”.

“No problem, then.” Yeonjun moves away from the counter, pulling Soobin by the hand and leaving the kitchen.

They stay chatting and hugging until Soobin finishes his drink and Yeonjun pulls him again, heading to his bedroom and going inside, locking the door. “What are you doing, hyung?”

“I’m playing with you.” The older sits on his bed, still holding Soobin’s hand and resting his back on the headboard. “Come here.” 

Soobin sits on Yeonjun’s lap, looking down at his bulge. “You’re hard.” 

“I know.” He grips the other’s ass with both hands. “I can deal with it by myself if-mmh” he’s interrupted by his own voice, moaning when he feels Soobin grinding against his hard-on.

They start kissing again, Soobin coming up and down on Yeonjun’s lap while the older grips his ass, stopping it to unbutton Soobin’s jeans and grab his cock over the underwear’s cloth. 

“Binnie...” Yeonjun breaks the kiss apart. “Do you want me to suck you off?”

The other smirks, leaving his friend’s lap to take his clothes off, being followed by Yeonjun, who does the same. He sits on the bed’s edge and strokes his dick, caressing the tip of it with his thumb. “Come here, Junnie, suck it, I know you’ve always wanted to do it.” He bites his bottom lip, staring at Yeonjun while he knees down between his legs, getting closer and licking his friend’s glans before holding his dick.

Yeonjun licks and sucks Soobin up and down, swallowing his length and moistening it completely with his saliva, humming once in every while against the wet skin, making Soobin shiver and grip Yeonjun’s hair. The older then takes the organ out of his mouth and starts kissing the other boy’s inner thighs, grabbing his legs and bringing them up the mattress, making him stay in a strategic position. Afterwards, he makes his way to Soobin’s testicles, sucking them very delicately before start stimulating his perineum.

At this point, Soobin is already a moaning mess, leaning his back down on the bed and letting Yeonjun do what he feels like doing to his body. He was feeling indeed so good and he trusted the other although they had the weirdest relationship ever. Could it be called a regular friendship? He doesn’t know and before he could deepen his thoughts on that problem, he was stopped by a new sensation traveling throughout his whole body, which makes him whine in both surprise and pleasure. The pink-haired boy started working his tongue on Soobin’s rim, basically eating him up. He moved his tongue so passionately by the wet hole that Soobin could feel every centimeter of that boy’s muscle running through his most intimate body part. The younger was definitely enjoying the moment so much, so he decided to take hold of his own dick and start masturbating himself to boost the pleasant sensation that was making him heat up even more. 

Some minutes of Yeonjun interchanging his movements along his friend’s bottom erogenic zones had passed before Soobin felt a characteristic sensation build on his belly. “Junnie, gonna cum.” He works his dick faster, breathing in the same rhythm until he comes, spitting all the white semen on his tummy, biting his lip hard, and arching his back.

Yeonjun stands up, licking his plump lips and observing Soobin coming back from his high. “Soobinnie.” He places himself on top of the other again. “Can you lie down on your stomach for hyung? Please...” he looks at his own leaking cock, begging the younger for compassion. 

Soobin gives Yeonjun a peck on the lips and decides to agree, doing exactly what he asked him to do.

Yeonjun then goes on top of the other once again, starting to rub himself against and between Soobin’s ass cheeks, moaning directly on the other’s ear, causing him to shiver under his body. He continues to thrust until he feels he would cum. Then, he moves away from Soobin, jerking off and throwing his head back, feeling his body trembling when he comes, groaning so shamelessly that Soobin was thankful the music was loud enough outside that bedroom.

After they cleaned up, they went back to the party as if nothing too serious happened. Soobin knew things were back to normal when Yeonjun started being overdramatic because Beomgyu and Taehyun were locked in the other bedroom, probably, well... fucking. 

“He’s taking my son’s innocence.” Yeonjun hugs Hueningkai.

“Aish, you’ve known him longer than I do and I know he’s not innocent at all, what’s wrong with you?”

“I don’t want him to be a bottom, that’s painful, why do gay people do that?”

Hyuka just looks at Soobin, speechless.

“How do you know that’s painful, Yeonjun?” Soobin asks. “Have you ever gotten fucked by someone?”

“‘Cause it’s obviously painful and no, I haven’t, I told you I’m straight.” He leans onto Hueningkai’s shoulder, sleepy. “And don’t use the word fuck to refer to Gyu, I’m sad”.

“So being gay means getting fucked?” Hyuka looks at Yeonjun. “It doesn’t make sense”.

“Of course it does, you dumb baby.” He closes his eyes.

“So what about the one who’s topping?”

“Nng, don’t ask me complicated questions, I’m sleepy and not interested in gay culture”.  
__________

“And then I saw them grinding on each other in the kitchen,” Taehyun whispers so that only Beomgyu and Hyuka could listen to him since Yeonjun and Soobin were still asleep. “Then they went to Yeonjun’s bedroom and I don’t know what happened.” 

“Neither do I, and I want to know, but I need to go back to the apartment soon... if Soobin wakes up”.

“If Soobin-hyung doesn’t tell you, I’ll let you know, hyung, don’t worry”.

“I’m a bit worried about Yeonjun-hyung.” Hueningkai sighs.

“Why?” Beomgyu asks.

“Because he swears he’s not gay, but what kind of straight guy makes out with boys, takes them to his bedroom, etc.?” 

Beomgyu snickers. “It’s always been like that, Hyuka, he will deny it no matter what and come up with stupid arguments. But it’s not like he knows deep inside that he’s gay, he truly believes he’s straight because according to him there’s a gay model to be followed and he doesn’t fit the requirements”. 

Taehyun shakes his head at Beomgyu’s words. “And what about Soobin-hyung? Doesn’t he feel bad?”

“He likes it, he receives so much attention from Yeonjun. Unfortunately Soobin-hyung doesn’t believe someone will ever want to date him, so he doesn’t care”.

“Why? That’s crazy, many people want to date Soobin-hyung, who wouldn’t date Soobin-hyung?” Hyuka speaks out, surprised.

“I know, right? But he’s crazy, and telling him is the same as telling Yeonjun that he is gay, none of them will listen, that’s why they’re perfect for each other”.

“They’ll end up dating without knowing they’re dating,” Hyuka replies.

“They are basically dating,” Taehyun remarks, attracting the other guys’ attention. “C’mon, they get along, talk often, talk using babylike voices, trust each other, kiss, cuddle, now they probably have sex, and at this exact moment they are sleeping together... and they don’t do it with other people, what’s missing?”

“Them admitting all that,” Hyuka says and Beomgyu nods.  
__________

“Yeonjun-hyung, can we talk for a moment?” Taehyun finally calls Yeonjun for a conversation after the other boys left the apartment.

“In this house, Taehyun gets what Taehyun wants, what’s wrong, love?” Yeonjun winks at his friend, making him giggle.

“Well, I don’t exactly know how to tell you this but... you’re gay”.

“Uh? You mean YOU are gay.” Yeonjun points to himself and then to Taehyun, confused.

“Yeonjun-hyung, what is a gay?” 

“Mmh... a gay is a man who is more, mmh... female like? Like he’s delicate, he’s super sensitive, he likes girly stuff, his hips sway when he walks...”

Taehyun laughs nervously, touching his hair and face while breathing deeply. “Okay, you’re missing what really matters for being gay”.

“Uh? Oh, yeah... right, they like... stuff in their ass”.

“NO, YEONJUN.” Taehyun raises his tone, widening his eyes, and startling the other. “Boys, hyung, gays are boys who exclusively like other boys”.

“It’s not that simple, a lot of boys like other boys, they can be friends”.

“Yes, but I’m talking about liking sexually and romantically”.

“That’s too broad, I have a friend who thought he liked boys and now he’s dating a girl”.

“He could be bisexual”.

“Bisexual? Can you date two people at once?”

Taehyun slaps his own forehead. “Okay, hyung, listen... when you are a boy and you only like girls, you’re straight; when you are a girl and you only like girls, you’re lesbian”.

“Okay...”

“When you’re either a boy or a girl who like both, you’re bisexual, you are open to kissing, whatever, being in a relationship with a boy or a girl; when you are a boy and you like boys, you’re gay.” Taehyun throws one of the cushions on Yeonjun. “And what you do during sex with your partner doesn’t matter, if he’s a boy and you like him, you’re gay”.

“And who said I don’t like girls too?” Yeonjun throws the cushion back.

“Do you?” Taehyun raises an eyebrow.

“I-I... maybe, I don’t know, as I said, I don’t feel ready”.

“Will you ever feel ready? Be honest to yourself, hyung, do you really feel like going out with girls?” 

“Mmh... well...”

“You’re gay”.

“I’m not gay!” Yeonjun widens his eyes.

“Would you tell me what you did yesterday with Soobin-hyung in your bedroom? Were you guys playing games or something?” The younger crosses his arms, looking at his hyung.

“We... I... I sucked his... you know”.

“Yeonjun, that’s gay”.

“Stop calling me Yeonjun, I’m older than you.” Yeonjun grabs a pillow and hugs it, placing his chin over the soft fabric. “What if I only like Soobin?”

“Well, Soobin-hyung is...”

“An angel.” Yeonjun smiles, looking away.

“Ugh, don’t say that ever again.” Taehyun makes a disgusted face.

“Ok, but.” Yeonjun leaves the pillow on the couch and gets up. “I can’t identify as gay, I don’t think it suits me, I can’t see myself as a gay boy, look at me.” He opens his arms.

“Hyung, you’re too blind by the stereotypes, you don’t have to be ‘female’ like or whatever... and yes, it does suit you, you sucked a dick yesterday and you liked it”.

“You too!” 

“I’m not rejecting my sexuality, you are”.

Yeonjun sighs. “I’m gonna look up on google what is a gay.” He picks up his cellphone.

“Feel free”.

“Mmh... am I attracted to Soobin?”

“Hyung, c’mon... you get a hard-on whenever you touch him, isn’t that enough to tell you?”

“Ok, ok, I get it.” He puts his cellphone back on the couch.

“By the way, your hips sway when you walk”.

“No, they don’t!” Yeonjun crosses his arms in front of his chest.

“Yes, they do, from side to side”.

“Soobin’s hips do, but that’s because his butt is ridiculously big, I don’t think he has control over it”.

Taehyun shakes his head. “God...”

Yeonjun pouts, thinking deep thoughts. “What should I do now?”

“First, stop thinking about Soobin’s hips and sit here.” Taehyun touches the space beside him on the couch and the older complies. “You should confess, hyung, you guys are losing time, I’m sure he likes you back”.

“How are you so sure about it?”

“It’s obvious, you’re the only one who doesn’t see it, he’s always touching you back, he’s never felt uncomfortable around you, even though you talk to him with a babylike voice, which is a bit worrying by the way because if you do that to me I’ll get a hammer and hit your head”. 

“My Soobinnie is so cute.” Yeonjun sings cutely, laughing out loud when he feels both of Taehyun’s hands on his neck.

“Don’t...”

Yeonjun continues to laugh and Taehyun removes his hands from his neck.

“But don’t worry, hyung, trust me... you and Soobin-hyung are basically dating”.

“No, dating is too much, we don’t even wear matching clothes”.

Taehyun rolls his eyes. “You’re too superficial but if you wanna talk about clothes, he’s always wearing stuff you give him, so just go there and confess your love”.

Yeonjun sighs. “Okay, I’ll try”.  
__________

“Hi, hyung.” Soobin enters the apartment, noticing Yeonjun’s red and puffy eyes. “Are you ok?” He touches the other’s cheek, worried.

“Not much, I need to talk to you.” He closes the door, sniffing.

“What happened?” Soobin sits on the couch, feeling his heart tighten at the sight of Yeonjun crying.

“I’m gay.” Yeonjun sits beside him, looking straight into his eyes.

“Ah, hyung, it’s fine...” he strokes the other’s hair. “It’s just who you are, there’s nothing to be ashamed of”.

“I’m not ashamed, it’s just...” he tries to control his tears from falling down again. “I am... surprised? I don’t know, I’m so dumb.” He covers his face with both hands. 

“You’re not dumb, Jun-hyung”.

“I am.” He looks at Soobin again. “And... I have something else to tell you, I... it’s ok if you don’t want me to touch you ever again or if you don’t want to be my friend anymore, but I like you.” Yeonjun closes his eyes after confessing, afraid of Soobin’s reaction. “I like you so... so much, I’m attracted to you for real, I love you, Soobinnie.” He looks at him once again before being caught between Soobin’s arms in a tight hug.

“You’re right, Junnie, I don’t wanna be your friend.” He undoes the hug and holds Yeonjun’s warm cheeks with both hands. “Can I be your boyfriend?” 

At this moment, Yeonjun jumps into the other’s arms again, kissing him repeatedly on the lips. 

“Well, I guess that’s a yes.” Soobin laughs, wrapping his boyfriend’s waist with his arms. “I love you”.

The rest of the afternoon went smoothly with both boys talking about their feelings, cuddling, and kissing.

Yeonjun was now settled over Soobin, both lying down on the sofa, kissing him passionately and feeling the boy’s grip on his shirt. They rub their tongues in one another, moaning at the same time when Yeonjun grinds on Soobin.

Taehyun opens the door silently, rolling his eyes and throwing his head back when he enters the living room. “Ok, why always me?” He closes the door, seeing them breaking apart and sitting.

“Sorry, Taehyun-ah.” Soobin is the first to talk.

“We’re dating!” Yeonjun smiles brightly. “Surprise!”

Taehyun couldn’t help but smile at Yeonjun’s happiness. “Not a surprise at all, but congratulations”.

“Thanks.” The pink-haired answers.

“Do you guys want to spend your first day as boyfriends by yourselves? I can sleep at Hyuka’s house today... I promise if I catch you two making out again I’ll jump out of the window”.

That makes both boys laugh out loud. “No need to worry, Taehyun-ah, I should be leaving soon, I don’t wanna leave Beomgyu alone, unless...” Soobin smirks. “Unless you want to take care of him”.

“Tell him I’ll be there in 45 minutes.” The blond boy heads to his temporary room in Yeonjun’s apartment.  
__________

A brief while had passed since Taehyun left and the newly formed couple was already back to their humping session, this time on Yeonjun’s bed again. The older was once more placed between Soobin’s legs, sucking him off as if his life depended on that.

“Soobinnie.” Yeonjun licks his own lips, caressing the other’s rim with one of his fingers. “Can I finger you?” 

As soon as Soobin nodded, Yeonjun stood up to reach his drawer and take a lube bottle from there, going back to his bed while wetting his fingers with the thick substance. He lies right beside Soobin and starts kissing him, slowly moving his hand to travel to his hole. 

Soobin gasps between the kiss and whines softly as he feels Yeonjun’s finger surrounding his intimate area, penetrating him leisurely. 

The older breaks the kiss apart and starts working his tongue on Soobin’s neck as he cautiously moves his fingers inside his boyfriend. 

Yeonjun inserts a second finger when he feels like Soobin is more relaxed, coming a bit more down with his kisses to start sucking and licking Soobin’s nipples, still working his fingers slowly, moving it in and out. 

“Jun... curve your fingers a little bit.” He mouths between his groans as he strokes Yeonjun’s hair. The older boy complies, moving the tip of his fingers up, causing Soobin to moan. “Y-yes, more.” He continues to explore Soobin’s inside, smirking when he hears the boy mewl and close his legs involuntarily. “There.” Soobin shuts his eyes as Yeonjun pushes his leg out again, continuing to suck on his nipples and intensifying the motion of his fingers.

Yeonjun continues stimulating Soobin, shivering at the boy’s beautiful cries of emotion, until he notices Soobin is probably close to cum. “Binnie... I want this too.” He bites his bottom lip and pushes his fingers out of his boyfriend.

Soobin immediately switches their position, taking the lubricant bottle, watching Yeonjun opening his legs. “Are you sure, Junnie?” Soobin gasps at the sight of Yeonjun’s untouched hole so open to him. 

“I am, Soobinnie, I want you to do it”.

The younger nods and puts the liquid on two of his fingers, settling himself between his partner’s legs, teasing him by fondling the lubricated fingers on his rim. 

Yeonjun watches Soobin attentively while he invades his hole for the first time. The older whimpers almost quietly, holding Soobin’s shoulders and involuntarily contracting his muscles.

“Relax, Junnie.” Soobin brings himself down to kiss him softly. “Tell me at any time if you’d like to stop, ok?” He continues as soon as Yeonjun nods, touching him gingerly.

They start a gentle kiss again, Soobin trying to keep Yeonjun calm as he stimulates such a sensitive, and virgin, part of his body. 

Once the older feels more comfortable with the new feeling, he bucks his hips up, asking for more, and moaning between their lips when Soobin inserts a second finger. The latter moves a bit away to look at his hyung. He admitted Yeonjun looked so good with those pinkish cheeks and wet lips. His expression of pleasure was making him look even more gorgeous, if possible. 

Soobin couldn’t wait to make him feel better, so he starts working his fingers to find that spot he knew Yeonjun was craving for. He immediately smirks when he sees the older’s lips forming a perfect ‘o’ and letting out a delightful sound while closing his eyes. “B-Binnie... again”. Yeonjun mewls and Soobin continues to touch him precisely on that area, feeling the tips of the boy’s short nails scratching his shoulders’ skin.

“Fuck, it feels good.” Yeonjun grips his boyfriend’s waist, looking down at his cock. “Soobinnie, I want more”.

It catches Soobin by surprise, making him stop moving. “What?”

“I want...” Yeonjun twitches his head, looking away. “Just fuck me”. 

“Junnie-hyung.” Soobin gets closer to Yeonjun again. “Look at me, are you sure? Don’t you wanna wait-“

“No.” Yeonjun interrupts him, holding his cheeks with both hands and looking at him straight into the eyes. “I don’t want to wait, I’m gonna be too nervous and I’m already feeling so horny, just do it”. 

“Sure?” Soobin removes his fingers from Yeonjun and moves away. He gets the lubricant again, spilling it all over his hand and stroking his dick, observing Yeonjun nodding and opening his legs. “Tell me if you want to stop, please”.

After both of them breathe deeply, trying to relax, Soobin pushes his hard organ into Yeonjun little by little, paying attention to his reactions. Soobin moans at the feeling of Yeonjun’s tight inside wrapping around him and tries to stay still, gripping the bed sheets. 

They stay in the same position for a while, Yeonjun trying to relax a bit more and distract himself from the slight pain as he kisses Soobin and roams over his body with both hands. “Soobinnie, you can move... slowly, please,” Yeonjun says with a raspy voice, soon starting to moan softly as Soobin thrusts.

The younger boy tries to calm himself down not to force his dick too hard on Yeonjun at the moment, so he moves his hips leisurely, observing how pretty his boyfriend looked right under him. He wouldn’t deny he has already low-key imagined that scene a couple of times when he was alone.

Yeonjun holds the pillow under him, not wanting to hurt Soobin with his nails, looking at him and nodding, silently asking for more.

Soobin attends his desire, pushing into him a bit faster as well as a bit harder.

His actions make both of them groan louder and crave for more.

Yeonjun now takes hold of his dick, masturbating himself at a steady pace. 

Soobin gradually increases the strength of his hips’ thrusts, moaning Yeonjun’s name every time he feels his inside tightening him up. “Junnie, you feel so good.” He mutters against Yeonjun’s ear, making Yeonjun place his free hand on his waist. 

The younger forces Yeonjun’s bent legs up, changing the angle a little bit, investing in his sweet spot. That makes the boy roll his eyes and moan louder, speeding his hand up on his dick while Soobin continues to thrust repeatedly. He holds Yeonjun’s legs with both hands, feeling the warmth of his sweaty skin that was already moistening the bedsheets. 

The wet sounds of their bodies as well as their moans were fulfilling the entire room, maybe the entire apartment, as they felt closer and closer to their orgasm.

“Soobinie... -m close,” Yeonjun says, choking with his own words as he notices the sensation of the climax building up in his tummy.

The younger keeps up the steady motions of his body, now putting his hands on Yeonjun’s torso, rubbing his nipples to increase his delightful sensations.

Yeonjun cums minutes later, almost screaming and arching his back, biting his bottom lip hard as he hums and shuts his eyes.

Soobin feels his body trembling at the sight of Yeonjun cumming, continuing to stimulate himself inside of his boyfriend as the latter recovers from his high. Soon, Soobin also reaches his limit, holding his body close to the older’s, hugging him tightly and biting his shoulder while he spits his semen inside him.

Both try to calm their breath down before Soobin takes his semi-hard cock out the other. “Sorry, Jun-hyung”.

“That’s fine, baby.” He kisses the taller boy’s sweaty forehead, caressing his hair. “Thank you for taking care of me, I’m so glad I had my first time with you”.

Soobin couldn’t hold his smile back, giving Yeonjun a sweet peck on the lips. “Me too... I love you.” He smiles again.

“I love you too, baby.” He grins sweetly.

“You know, when I imagined our first time, I wasn’t topping”.

Yeonjun widens his eyes at the other’s remark. “Wait, what? Have you thought of the two of us having sex? I thought you were asexual”.

Soobin slaps the other’s ass. “You’re so gullible, of course I’m not asexual, I’m gay and I’ve always liked you, so yes, I admit I’ve spent some of my precious time imagining us having sex... and I wasn’t always bottoming but I thought you’d never try getting fucked”.

“I thought the same, but... I don’t know, things happen... and what do you mean by ‘I’ve always liked you’, hm?”

“I’ve always felt attracted to you, why wouldn’t I? But I never thought of the possibility of us dating... I thought I’d never date anyone.”

“Why?”

“Low self-esteem”.

“No! My precious Soobinnie.” Yeonjun pouts, petting his boyfriend’s hair.

“It’s, fine, hyung, I feel better, especially now, do you really like me back?”

“No, I sucked your ass ‘cause I hate you”.

Soobin laughs at the comment, thinking of how lucky he was to have such a special boy beside him to share his life with from now on.  
__________

After Soobin had left the next day, Yeonjun texted Taehyun.

You  
Taehyun-ah, please come back when you can, I need to talk to you

Taehyun ♡  
Ok, sweetheart, I’m coming in a bit 

You  
No need to hurry, just letting you know

Taehyun ♡  
Are you freaking the fuck out already?

You  
Not yet, maybe in 10 minutes

Taehyun ♡  
Take a deep breath, I’m coming to save you 

Taehyun arrives in half an hour, opening the door and being startled by Yeonjun, who holds his shoulders and pulls him into the apartment.

“Hyung.” He laughs at the other’s desperation. “What happened?”

“Soobin went to visit his parents.” He closes the door and pushes his friend to sit on the couch, standing up in front of him.

“Mmh, and...”

“And that reminds me of my parents.” He says with a fearful look.

“What about your parents?”

“Taehyun! I need to come out! I don’t know how to do that, how am I gonna do all that dramatic scene of coming out? Should I take Soobin with me?”

“You don’t... hyung, listen, you don’t necessarily have to come out to your parents”.

“But I need to, for the sake of my mental health, I don’t wanna feel like I’m lying to my parents”.

Taehyun sighs, thinking of a solution. “Well, do you think they will accept?”

“I don’t know... they’re gonna be shocked for sure, but I don’t think they will be aggressive or anything, maybe just a little upset”.

“Do you think this is gonna help you?”

“Yes, I do, plus I want them to get to know Soobinnie, I have always dreamed of the moment I could introduce my girlfriend to my parents, the thing is that my girlfriend is a boy”.

“Dress him up as a girl and when you guys are having a meal together you take off his wig and shout ‘surprise, it’s a boy!’ Taehyun laughs while imagining the scene.

“I would totally do that if Soobinnie wasn’t 185cm tall.” Yeonjun also laughs, taking a seat. “Gosh, how am I going to come out?” He massages the sides of his head.

“Just do it, hyung, talk to Soobin-hyung and if he agrees, take him to your house and say ‘hi, mom, I’m gay, this is my boyfriend, how are you?’ Act as natural as possible”.

“Isn’t that too much information at once?”

“Mmh... then invite them to come visit you! Maybe it’s easier if you welcome them first, talk a little bit, and then Ta-Da! I’m gay”.

“That actually sounds better, I’ll talk to my Soobinnie, thank you, Taehyunnie,” Yeonjun says sweetly, hugging his friend who hugs him back, petting his head.  
__________

The day has come. After a long discussion with Soobin about whether Yeonjun should come out to his parents or not, they have agreed that one day they will have to face the situation. So, Yeonjun has decided to do it as soon as possible.

He was at the moment sitting on his couch, shaking his legs nervously and biting his lip, almost fainting when he hears the sound of the bell.

“It’s gonna be all right, love, don’t worry.” Soobin kisses his forehead. “Go there.”

“Ok... gosh, I might faint.” He walks in the door’s direction, opening it and trying to keep himself calm, smiling brightly at his parents.

They greet each other enthusiastically, hugging, kissing, and smiling like a happy family. 

Soobin also greeted Yeonjun’s parents when they entered the apartment, trying to sound as secure as possible, but being a bit stuck due to his natural shyness. He already knew Yeonjun’s parents, since they’ve been friends for a while, but never talked to them properly. The fact that now he was going to be introduced as Yeonjun’s boyfriend was making things a bit worse. Despite that, the day was going just fine. They were eating, talking about random topics, and laughing a lot together because, for some reason, Yeonjun’s father was too excited about Instagram and having an Instagram account.

“Ok, I have something to say.” Yeonjun stands up in the living room, attracting everyone’s attention but his father’s. “And I don’t want anybody to make objections, it is what it is and I won’t accept being mistreated in this family, I am gay and that boy.” He points to Soobin. “Is my boyfriend”.

His mom looks at him, with a confused expression.

“Yes, I’m gay, I’m gay,” Yeonjun repeats, his father raising his eyes to look at him. 

“And the sky is blue, water is wet, is that it?” He directs his attention back to his phone.

“What? I said I can’t accept objections, no no.” He shakes his head. “That’s just the way things are, I am gay, I have a boyfriend, and Soobin and I have already had sex for the first time”.

“Jesus Christ.” Soobin covers his eyes with his hands.

Yeonjun’s mother widens her eyes at what the boy said lastly. “Yeonjun, calm down.” She tries to say in a low voice.

“I need to talk to you!” Yeonjun pulls Soobin by the hand, running into his bedroom and closing the door, leaving his parents in the living room.

He hugs Soobin tightly, pulling him close with his shaky hands. He feels his heart beating fast as his boyfriend caresses his hair. 

“Junnie, calm down, it’s okay...” 

“I can’t look at them again.” He hides his face on the other’s chest, trying to hold his tears in.

“Baby, I feel like they already knew it somehow, they seem to be more surprised by your reaction than by the fact that you’re gay.”

“No, my father said something, I didn’t even listen, I was too nervous”.

Soobin snickers and continues to hug Yeonjun. “You said you’re gay and he said the sky is blue and water is wet”.

Yeonjun undoes the hug and looks at Soobin. “Uh?”

“Junnie, you need to relax and go back there to talk to them like a normal adult.” Soobin touches his cheek. “But I beg you, please, don’t mention our sexual life or I throw you under a bunker and you’ll live there forever”.

Yeonjun laughs. “Sorry...” he takes a deep breath. “Ok, I’m ready”.

“Sure?”

“No, I’ll stay here forever.” He runs and jumps into his bed, hiding under the blankets. 

“Aish, ok, I’ll bring them here”.

Yeonjun just hums as Soobin leaves the bedroom.

“Is he okay?” The mother asks.

“No, he is feeling... ashamed? Fearful? I don’t know, but he is nervous.”

“How come he thought we didn’t know, I prepared myself for years to receive the notice”. The father says and Soobin holds his laughter in. 

“Yeah, I knew it when he got five different ear piercings.” The mother agrees.

“Don’t even get me started.” He replies.

Soobin observes their conversation, laughing shyly. “So... mmh... maybe it’s better if you both talk to him”.

As soon as their parents enter the bedroom, Yeonjun directs his gaze to them and his mother sits beside him. “Mom, dad, I’m sorry... it’s never been my intention to upset you”.

“We aren’t upset, Junnie.” She replies, caressing his hair. “No need to worry, I know you’re happy the way you are and Soobin is a good and cute boy who will take care of you”. 

“And you’ll always be our Junnie.” He adds on.

That makes Yeonjun finally relax and smile, sitting on the bed, and pulling his parents into a hug. “I love you”.

“We love you too.” They both respond.

“Now I’ll stay and cook something for you, what do you want to eat?”

“Ramen... and meat.”

“Fine.” She kisses her son’s forehead, leaving the room and being followed by her husband. 

Soobin enters a bit later, his cheeks pink and warm as he covers his mouth with one of his hands, closing the door with the other. 

“What happened, Binnie?” 

“Your mom just called me cute and handsome, I wanna vanish.” He throws himself on the bed, Yeonjun lying on top of him, laughing.

“Well, she’s wrong because you are the cutest and the most handsome.” He holds Soobin’s cheeks with both hands. “So soft and cute”.

“Shut up”. The younger says, pouting because of Yeonjun’s grip on his cheeks.

Yeonjun then smiles sweetly at him, locking their lips together in a soft and lovely kiss. He was happy to be finally free to enjoy falling in love every day for his boy.  
__________

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Isn’t Taehyun the best friend ever? Yeonjun needs to chiiiilllll but I still love him, and so does Soobin <3 bye


End file.
